MAGIA NAVIDEÑA
by buter-but.13
Summary: regalo de navidad, un one-shot de amor, terror y navidad. de quien mas sino de butch y bellota. pasen y a leer.


**HOLA AQUÍ CON UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA NAVIDEÑA HECHA EN COLABORACION CON LA SEÑORITA MISTERIO, PARA RECORDARLES QUE AUN SEGUIMOS VIVAS.**

 **MAGIA NAVIDEÑA**

 **ONE-SHOT**

Era una noche helada de diciembre ya cerca de la Navidad, y mientras nevaba, en el frío ambiente se podía observar a una chica de unos 17 años de edad, caminando por las calles repletas de nieve de la ya muy quieta ciudad de saltadilla, se dirigía a casa después de un largo día de escuela y trabajo como mesera en un restaurante, el viento soplaba de tal modo que levantaba y agitaba ligeramente su corto y obscuro cabello que iba sujeto por un suave gorro verde. Iba relajada tarareando su canción favorita, siempre que la escuchaba se sentía una energía vibrar por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cadera y su cabeza. Le encantaba esa canción por dos simples razones: la primera porque siempre le recordaba a su loco y activo mejor amigo, y la segunda porque era de su cantante favorita, cada vez que la oía, su cuerpo sentía como si su corazón palpitara más fuerte de lo normal al ritmo de la canción, ya como si esta no tuviera más cosas relacionadas a sí, también tenía su nombre "Kaoru", eso en parte la hacía sentir una conexión con la canción. En cuanto se acabó la música se quitó los audífonos, guardo su celular y continúo con su camino hacia su casa. De un momento a otro sintió como si alguien comenzara a seguirla de bastante cerca, eso le provoco escalofríos ya que pensó que por más fuerte que fuera, y que supiera defenderse, aún seguía siendo humana y su cuerpo no era anti armas. Una vez pensado esto decidió voltear sigilosamente hacia atrás para confirmar sus horribles sospechas, pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie, la calle estaba desierta como si llevara horas sin ser visitada por alguien viviente, eran solo ella y el frio de la noche, así que decidió no darle importancia y seguir caminando, aunque un poco más a prisa pues comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, mientras la ventisca disminuía, ella caminó un buen rato por las calles frías con altos y congelados árboles acompañándola sin bajar la velocidad, pero de rato de nuevo volvió a tener esa sensación de ser perseguida, esto la alarmó más, no volteó esta vez pero estuvo alerta y cuando comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella pensó volverse loca del susto, por un momento casi le dio un "infarto", decidió tomar un atajo para llegar más pronto a su casa, comenzó a sentir los pasos más cerca de ella así que la desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, por ende su ahora confirmado perseguidor también acelero el paso para lograr darle alcance, no iba a permitir que se le escapara al parecer, eso fue una buena motivación para correr, a continuación ella sintió como la tomaban fuertemente del brazo, así que por acto de reflejo en ese rápido e impactante momento lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus energías, agitarse y comenzar a patalear con fuerza intentando dar algún golpe que le diera una oportunidad de escapar.

Antes de que lograra llamar la atención de alguien que estuviera por los alrededores el perseguidor le cubrió la boca con la mano evitando el estridente ruido, por lo que su miedo aumento aún más, cerró los ojos e intentó empujar el otro cuerpo para alejarse de ese resistente abrazo que la tenía amarrada al cuerpo de su perseguidor.

\- ¿Por qué rayos gritas?, me vas a romper el tímpano si vuelves hacer eso. - al oír esto dejó de gritar, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, después de tantos años era inconfundible, ese era su mejor amigo Butch. Quedó anonadada y su cara debió perfectamente mostrarlo pues lo siguiente que vio fueron unos blancos dientes en la pálida piel de su amigo que sólo podían significar una cosa.

\- jajajaja ¿no me digas que te asustaste?, tú la valiente y fuerte Kaoru.

Decía Butch con gran burla. Se puso roja, no esperaba encontrárselo de esa forma, ahora se veía paranoica, y encima, ¡ASUSTADIZA! , grandioso y ¿ahora qué?, bueno no era su culpa ¿por qué rayos llegaba él así desde atrás? ¿Y por qué se estaba escondiendo? Alguien Normal no hacía eso.

\- ¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADA!, además ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en Tokio?

Decía una muy sonrojada Kaoru, pero aliviada de que no se tratara de alguna clase de secuestrador.

-oye pronto va a ser navidad no iba a dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en navidad y menos así de asustada.

Decía él feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga después de un largo tiempo, o al menos no tanto pero a él le pareció un milenio estando lejos de ella.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ASUSTADA! Respondió Kaoru enérgica.

-como tú digas, aun no sabes mentir enana le dijo el con una sonrisa burlona pero a la ves de cariño en el rostro.

\- ya cállate Butch, y mejor acompáñame a mi casa, ya es muy tarde y no me agrada la idea de regresar sola, y menos después de tu bromita de estarme siguiendo a escondidas. Dijo debatida aún molesta por el susto que su amigo le había dado y había presenciado

-de acuerdo, pero yo en ningún momento te he estado siguiendo, acabo de salir de ahí de esa tienda y te he visto pasar.

Decía confundido mientras le señalaba una tienda que estaba detrás de él, eso la extrañó y la puso nerviosa de nuevo.

\- ¿pero qué dices?, si desde hace dos calles que he sentido que alguien me ha estado siguiendo. Dijo ya preocupada y molesta de que el caso no se hubiera resuelto ya. A él tampoco le gustó la idea de alguien siguiendo a su mejor amiga pero sinceramente era muy posible que fuera otra de las paranoias de su amiga Kaoru así que se desinteresó al instante, quitándole importancia. Su amiga era una miedosa, ruda pero miedosa, bueno no miedosa, pero santo cielo, se ponía muy nerviosa a veces.

-pues no lo sé, pero no te preocupes te acompaño a tu casa, así que espero que tengas chocolate caliente porque me estoy congelando. Clásico en él, tenía que querer comida, siempre tenía hambre o sencillamente llegaba al refrigerador por algo de comer a la casa, pero por lo visto esa era costumbre de todos los hombres, al menos el disimulaba un poco su apetito.

\- sí, si tengo, gracias por acompañarme Butch. Dijo ya más tranquila con una gotita que decía lo que pensaba, que su amigo era igual que siempre. Agradecía eso, le encantaba como era, no quería cambiarlo.

Él la alcanzó, encaminándose con ella.

\- no tienes que agradecerlo, además tú tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, me imagino que me has extrañado bastante enana.

Decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga por los hombros y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la casa de Kaoru.

Ja ya quisieras, al contrario ni me acordaba de ti, estaba tan tranquila y relajada sin alguien que estuviera molestando las 24 horas del día.

Oye eso ha sido bastante cruel, yo si te he extrañado bastante verdecita, ya que no tenía a nadie a quien fastidiar.

Bien lo admito si te he extrañado…un poco, ¡PERO SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN TE GOLPEARE TEN FUERTE QUE QUEDARAS EN COMA!

 **BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y…**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y ¡AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
